The Lady Killer
by awkwxrd
Summary: Edward Cullen's a narcissistic prick who screws anything that has lady parts: I hate him. But that doesn't mean I'm not significantly attracted to him, even if he calls me his sweetheart.
1. Chapter One - Soap

**DISCLAIMER: This story contains language,** **drug and alcohol abuse and lemonade!  
**

 **So if you don't feel comfortable with any of the factors above I suggest you read something else.  
**

 **This story is a BellaxEdward story btw, it has all the canon pairings. And finally, the canon characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I own the plot and the characters** ** _I_** **created.**

 **Thank you TimeforTola and thefranciine for editing, love you loads!**

 **Updates are every Wednesdays and Saturdays (will probably change tho).  
**

 _ **Title: The Lady Killer**_

 _ **Author: Scarlett Moses (awkwxrd)**_

 _ **Genre: General, Romance**_

 _ **Rating: M  
**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _Think I just remembered something  
I think I left the faucet running  
Now my words are filling up the tub  
Darling, you're just soaking in it  
But I know you'll get out the minute  
You notice all your fingers pruning up_

 _I'm tired of being careful, tip-toe, trying to keep the water warm_  
 _Let me under your skin_  
 _Uh-oh, there it goes, I said too much, it overflowed_  
 _Why do I always spill?_

 _I feel it coming out my throat_  
 _Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap_  
 _God, I wish I never spoke_  
 _Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

 _\- Melanie Martinez, Soap_

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

"Yo, Freckles!"

"He's coming over, act natural!" Victoria whispers furiously, fixing her hair with the palm of her hand and smiling like a creep off the block.

I roll my eyes and prepare for the worst.

"What do you want?" I demand, not even making an effort to sound the least bit welcoming.

Cringing was inevitable for me, especially when Edward Cullen slides into the seat next to me, his lips contorted into its usual sickening smirk and I nearly lost my appetite. Meanwhile, Victoria was already head over heels in love with him, like three quarters of the female student body. _What a pig._

"Well aren't _you_ friendly," he says sarcastically, "Actually, I just came to talk to you."

That's when he shoots Victoria a wink, causing my stomach to flip over in disgust. Suddenly I wasn't so interested in my chicken and mayo sandwich or the juicy red apple that sat on the table in front of me. Victoria was playing along with his games, cautiously chewing on her pink bubblegum while twirling a red curl around one of her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Well, sucks for you, I'm not talking to assholes today," I spit in response, "but if you want, I'm available last period. You know, when I'm too tired to give a shit about anything you say?"

"Actually it's about Biology," he chuckles, still withholding the smirk that I so wanted to rip off his face. "Our project is due on Thursday, I wanted to know if you've finished writing your report?"

"Yes," I drag the word out questioningly, "did you?"

He slowly wets his lips and from that gesture alone, I knew that he hadn't done it. "I didn't finish, but I would've if I wasn't stuck."

I draw out a long sigh. "Edward, it's not that hard!"

"Yeah well not all of us have a 4.0 GPA, Freckles," he retorts. "So why don't you help me out, instead of whining about it, _sweetheart_?"

I flash him an annoyed look, his use of often abrasive nicknames was completely maddening, but it was something you had to get used to, especially when you just happen to be his partner for _every single_ Biology project ever created.

"Fine," I hesitantly agree, feeling my lungs deflate as soon as the words are out.

"Great, your house or mine?" he asks with a wide grin on his face.

"Mine obviously, who knows what god awful diseases I'll catch in your _love shack_ ," I reply emphasizing love shack with a good amount of irony. "Wednesday after school."

He nods his head but grabs my apple, bringing it to his lips and taking a large bite out of it, just to rile me up further; he chewed on it tenderly, licking the juice off his lips. I could tell Victoria and the table full of cheerleaders behind me were either gushing or fanning themselves, or _both_ , even without needing to look

"You can go away now," I say, in an attempt to get him as far away from me as possible. "And take the apple with you."

I should have seen it coming a mile away; it was so typical of him to go against everything I say. He left the half eaten apple on my lunch tray; shooting a final wink at Victoria, before walking back to his group of meatheads on the other side of the cafeteria.

"God! He's such an ass, it's incredible really," I claim, pulling back a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

Victoria was still watching his retreating form with the most love struck expression plastered on her face. _Is she serious?_

"I wouldn't mind visiting _his_ love shack," she says under her breath, her voice full of lust and longing.

I swear I felt nauseous. "Gross Victoria, you do know that hundreds of girls have touched that _thing._ He's not even that attractive and I _bet_ he's not nearly as _big_ as he claims to be."

Okay, that was a teeny tiny lie. Edward Cullen's jade-green eyes, sexy light brown hair, structured jaw and sculpted biceps could be tolerable; if someone cut off those frisky hands of his, and put him on mute – then, and only _then_ , would he be tolerable.

"You don't know that Bella," Victoria states before taking a sip of her Coke. "And I'm sure it's as big as he claims it to be. I mean _hello_! You've heard the rumors!"

"There's a reasons they're called rumors, Vic," I sing, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I knew my best friend was eventually going to throw herself at Edward; she didn't have the best judgment. "What about James? Or have you already forgotten about him?" I ask, trying to switch subjects.

"No, we're going out tonight," she gushes. "He's like so chill about everything, you know? I love that he doesn't take anything seriously."

I unzip my bag and carefully place the uneaten, plastic-wrapped sandwich at the bottom, before zipping it back up and swinging it over my shoulder. Lunch was almost over and the previously buzzing cafeteria was already wrapping up their things, and taking their now-empty trays to the dish rack.

Victoria went off to chitchat with some of the cheerleaders as I inserted my tray into the dish rack.

"Did you see the new girl?" I hear Jessica gossip to Lauren, "Jasper was all over her, but she rejected him, I'm like _seriously_? She's crazy! She says she has a boyfriend, but I doubt it."

This was how rumors always started; she was the root of the every growing "gossip tree" – Jessica Stanley. She had been the one to start all the gossip that circulated around school, if East Anchorage High had a show, she'd be the narrator. Nobody knew the ins and outs of this school better than Jessica did, not even the people who built this place.

Lauren Mallory was her best friend, as expected, she was one of the most sought-out girls at EAHS, apparently she's had recent hook ups with Edward Cullen, which she's very proud to announce to the entire student population.

"Who?" I say interrupting their conversation. Jessica and I were close friends, we had a few classes together and we often hung out; I just always had a bad feeling about Lauren.

"The new girl, Alice Brandon," Jessica replies, turning towards me as we walked out of the cafeteria. "She's the mayor's daughter, she just started today."

"Wow, how did she get here? I heard she was at the Academy."

"Well apparently not," Lauren jumped in. "Anyways, after today she's going to be running home crying to her _daddy_ after taking one look at Jasper's tattoos and piercings."

I snickered, I had to admit; I hated gossip, but I'm a girl and I can't seem to help myself.

"Change of topic," Jessica says. "Bella, Lauren and I are going to _The Lot_ tonight, are you going with Victoria?"

I wet my cracked lips. "I'm not sure, she's going on a date with James tonight."

"Those two are really hitting it off! I'm glad she moved on from Garrett, god, those two were a mess," Jessica says brightly.

"I know right. Bella should come, it's been awhile since we've all hung out together and besides, we _could_ use a ride," Lauren utters with a giggle.

Hesitant, I thought about it for a moment, _did I really want to go to The Lot again? I already go there with my other best friend Angela, like every weekend and it was the same ol' thing_. It was always packed with _mostly_ EAHS students, someone _nearly always_ spikes the punch, and horndogs (like Edward Cullen) would almost always harass me.

"Um, sure," I blurt without thinking. "You know, I drive you guys everywhere, I should probably start charging you per kilometer."

We all burst out laughing at my snarky remark, and after another spry conversation we parted ways for our next class, Biology.

Now, I was going to have to handle Edward Cullen – _the hard way._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think by leaving a review and if you're feeling nice today follow and favorite! Shout out to TimeforTola for editing! Btw if you have any basic questions about this book for example: _are the chapters going to be long or short, how many chapters are you planning_ and stuff like that, you better ask now! **

**Scarlett xx**


	2. Chapter Two - Our Own House

**The original characters belong to SM, but the plot belongs to me!**

 **OMG you guys! Thank you guys so much for reviewing, following and adding The Lady Killers to your favorites!**

 **Thank you Francine for critiquing! Love ya babs! xx**

 **Here's some more snarkella for ya! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _Came in like the breeze,_  
 _I felt it in my knees_  
 _Never will it leave_  
 _Each day it is retrieved_

 _Seems like yesterday_  
 _Your eyes crept this way_  
 _Into my soul you stared_  
 _And broke down every fear_

 _We built our own house, own house_  
 _With our hands over our hearts_  
 _And we swore on that day_  
 _That it will never fall apart_

 _We built our own house, own house_  
 _With our hands over our hearts_  
 _And we swore on that day_  
 _That it will never fall apart_

 _Will never fall apart_  
 _Will never fall apart_  
 _With our hands over our hearts_  
 _Will never fall apart_

 _\- Misterwives, Our Own House_

* * *

 _ **BELLA  
**_

 _The Lot_ was once a regular bar; it was the hotspot of East Anchorage for an entire decade, until 2010 when it was busted for drugs and got converted into a 'teen lounge'. Juniors and seniors — _like moi—_ have been invading this place ever since. I never quite understood why my friends liked this place so much. It was a pretty decent lounge equipped with old chairs, cheesy house music and a soda bar. Lauren and Jessica were now shaking their asses off on the dance floor as I stood by the soda bar chugging down a can of Sprite; trying really hard to not choke on the fizz that tickled the walls of my throat.

This was why I hated this place; all I ever ended up doing was sit at the bar, spending all my pocket money on drinks, while waiting for my friends to call it a night so I could drive them back. However, most of the time it never ended when they decided it was time to leave, majority of the time even when I was with Victoria, I had to drag her out of the building far away from all the horn dogs who had their sights set on her. It was ironic really.

"Hit me with another Sprite, Paul," I call out, slamming my last two bucks on the surface of the rickety old bar.

Paul spins around, in one hand he's holding an empty glass, wiping it down with the dishcloth in his other hand.. Paul's been here ever since the lounge was converted; he stood behind the bar like a guardian of the galaxy, he was always on the lookout, the punch was never spiked whenever Paul was around. It only gets spiked when they move the punch to one of the rounded tables surrounded by boisterous jocks.

All of a sudden, a girl emerges in the distance, I watch as she makes her way towards me before plopping herself onto the seat next to mine. She was probably three inches shorter than me with a dark pixie cut, her skin was pale with soft but distinctive features like her cerulean blue eyes. She was wearing a sheer pink top with white skinny jeans, topped with a black trench coat.

"Hi," she says in a friendly tone, with a bright smile plastered on her face.

I've never seen her here before, although she seemed around my age. She was probably from West Anchorage High School, but what would she be doing all the way here? It's like a twenty-five minute drive.

"Hi," I reply with a small smile. _This was already awkward and it's only just started._

"I'm Alice," she introduced herself.

 _Oh._

"I'm Bella, you're new here right?" I ask, taking a small sip of the Sprite that Paul had just placed in front of me.

"Yeah," she says with a humorless chuckle. "So, this place... Do people always come here on weekdays?"

I nod, trying to be as subtle as possible. "Pretty much, I only come here past seven so I can finish my homework before. But some people are literally always here, it's insane. Anyways –," I'm interrupted by a loud unruly call.

"Freckles!" An all-too-familiar voice calls out. _Fuck me._

"What do you want Cullen? Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation?" I snap at him as he walks over, but he doesn't listen. Edward spins into the stool next to me, his lips twisting into its usual grin. He quickly orders a Coke causing my stomach to twist, I knew he wasn't planning on leaving me alone until he finished it.

I groaned inwardly. _Was it his job to annoy the fuck outta me?_

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He announces, as though he read my thoughts. "Actually, I came here to talk to _Sunshine_ over here," he gestures towards Alice; I glance at her before giving Edward a confused look.

"Yes?" Alice asks without certainty if she should respond or not. I grab my drink and take a long sip; hopefully if I drink too much at once I'll eventually drown in my own frustration.

"What'd she tell you about me?" he asks, his tone dripped with curiosity.

I roll my eyes, not even waiting for her to respond. "Only that you're a jackass."

"I knew you couldn't resist me, sweetheart," the nickname was revolting, I swear I could feel my insides dying slowly at the mere mention of the word. "Actually I lied, I came here on behalf of your little friend, Jasper."

Alice sat there fumbling with her fingers, I actually felt bad for the girl. Her first day here and she was already being bombarded with questions and harassed by boys with questionable intelligence.

I waited for her answer but she came up with nothing, no questions, _nothing_. Edward though was expecting an answer, the way he pressured her with his eyes made her face redden a slight bit.

"Can you just go away? Please?" I plead, full of desperation. My hair was irritating me as it cascaded over my shoulder and clung to my neck, with a free hand I pull it back.

"You're going to have to ask me a bit nicer."

Heaving a sigh, I roll my eyes before pouting my lips. "Pretty please?"

 _Jesus this is embarrassing._

"Since you asked so nicely." He bowed his head ever so slightly before making his exit.

Edward leaving was a breath of fresh air, but my eyes began to droop in protest; it was around 10:20PM. I was supposed to be home at ten – Mom was going to kill me.

"I'm sorry about _him,_ " I apologize. Alice nods, a grin slithering across her lips.

"Are you two…?" Her eyebrows creased as she looked for the right word. "Dating?"

I snicker. "No way in hell would I date that bastard, I'd rather sell my soul to the devil."

She laughs; it was a bit loud yet it still held a hint of demureness. "Those are some strong words, you must really hate him."

"I do," I say proudly, like a mother talking about her son after he's graduated from med school. "You've probably heard all the rumors about how many girls he sleeps with, or him and his buddies, right?"

"Yeah, I heard about Emmett – I already met Jasper and this was Edward right?"

I nod.

Edward's group of assholes consisted of three guys, including himself: Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Every other guy that claimed to be _one of them_ , was a wannabe.

Emmett McCarty was the biggest of the group, he was at least 6'4, with a body that could rival the hulk. His blue irises stood out against his dark hair that was cut into a butch hairstyle and his dimples made him irresistible to cheerleaders. His type, however, were the stereotypical _blondes._

Jasper Hale-Whitlock was the shortest in the group, standing around 5'11. His arms were well built and covered in sleeve tattoos – I had to admit, those tattoos were hot, but he was an even bigger horn dog than Edward. His hair was blonde and beachy, contrasting with his green exotic eyes; he went more for the bad girls, but mostly brunettes.

Edward didn't have a type – he claimed – but I bet _secretly,_ he fell for the girls that dressed in clothes that screamed ' _take me now!_ '.

Alice and I wrap things up, it was 10:35PM and my mom was seriously going to kill me now.

I alert Jessica and Lauren to let them know that I had to head home and asked if they needed a ride back, they insisted that they'd find their own way back, so I left. The cold Alaskan breeze licks my arms as I walk out onto the parking lot and I immediately regret my decision to leave the house without a sweater. I find my car in between two Escalades that were not parked there earlier and a frown crept up my face at the realisation of whose cars these were.

When I got home, I wasn't surprised to find my mother curled up on the sofa, watching her nightly French TV soap opera.

"Where have you been? It's way past your curfew!" she scolds.

My boots clacked against the marble flooring of the kitchen as I walk into the spacious living room. Our living room was massive, with two lounge sofas and three armchairs surrounding a flat screen TV perched against the wall; a wooden coffee table sat in the center, on top of a furry carpet.

Ten feet away was the dining room we never used, and a bookshelf solely dedicated to French books; I grew up in a French-American household – my mother was from Chamonix. I was born there and had lived there for about six years before we moved back to my dad's—Charlie—hometown in Forks.

Sooner or later when I turned eleven we moved to Anchorage, because of my dad's job and according to him we won't be moving anytime soon.

"Sorry, I was with some friends and I lost track of time," I reply after a while, setting my copy of the house keys on the kitchen counter. For some reason I always left it there and in the morning I found them on the top of the cherry cabinets.

"Next time try to come back on time, please?" she asks, well more of demands. My parents were both pretty chill about my curfew… and just about anything really. To them, as long as I keep my grades as high as they already are I can do pretty much anything, the same rule applied when I got my belly piercing and my nose piercing.

"OK," I simply agree. I knew my mom wanted to get on with her soap opera so I didn't start a conversation before heading up to my bedroom.

My eyes started becoming even more droopy with every step I took up the stairs, as though it knew that the bed was just around the corner. By the time I reached my room, I could hear my dad's snores from two rooms away – _typical_.

I quickly change into my PJs, braiding my long dark brown locks into a French braid before climbing into bed peacefully and turning the lights off. Sleep infiltrated my thoughts after a good moment of predicting how tomorrow's going to play out. Tomorrow my best friend Angela was arriving from Arizona and Tanya Denali was returning from her alleged sick 'time at home' – _let's see how that goes._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Leave me at least two bootayful reviews, don't forget to favorite and follow! Love you guys!**

 **Scarlett xx**


	3. Chapter Three - East Of Eden

**_Thank you guys so much for all the love The Lady Killer is getting! I'm completely ecstatic! So here's another interesting chapter in favor of my happiness!_**

 ** _thefranciiine baeeeee thank you for editing! xx_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three – East Of Eden_**

 _Pink toes pressed against the carpet  
Show your face and finish what you started  
The record spins down the alley late night  
Be my friend, surround me like a satellite_

 _Tiger on the prowl_  
 _East of Eden_  
 _Coming for you now_

 _Keep me from the cages under the control_  
 _Running in the dark to find East of Eden_  
 _Keep me from the cages under the control_  
 _Running in the dark to find East of Eden_

 _To find East of Eden_  
 _To find East of Eden_  
 _To find East of Eden_  
 _To find East of Eden_

 _\- Zella Day, East Of Eden_

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

"Your heater is shit, B."

" _Hey!_ You just got back from Arizona, you don't have the right to come back and complain it isn't hot enough for you!" I mock. "At least I have a car."

"Rub it in won't you?" Angela responds in a voice laced with venom while rolling her eyes.

Angela Webber has been my best friend since I we were both eleven; our parents' say that we might as well be joined at the hip. During the eighth grade, we met Victoria and at the time she was still shy and considerably insecure about her vivid red hair and freckled face. But now, after getting rid of her freckles through home remedies and growing out her curly locks, she flaunted her features off like gold medals. That's why we loved her.

Angela still wasn't used to the Alaskan weather. After growing up in Arizona, she still hoped that maybe underneath the frigid temperature and the sun that gave us false hope of warmth – _just maybe_ would there be some form of heat.

Unfortunately for her, that wish isn't likely to come true during the month of October.

On the contrary, I was completely used to the weather. After all, I've only ever lived in cold places, my pale skin was proof enough and so was my attire. Today I wore a white palm print short sleeve cropped t-shirt, with high waisted leggings: black Vans and of course, my black Mango waterfall poncho – _just because I wasn't as cold as Angela, didn't mean I was an idiot, nobody has the time to catch hypothermia_!

I pulled into the school parking lot, which was busy and full to the brim, as usual. I could hear the constant chatter and gossip floating around as I stop the engine. They must've been talking about Tanya Denali, who apparently recovered from her alleged case of the 'flu' and was now back in full swing.

There was no telling what shit would be going down starting from today onwards.

Tanya was one of the most sought-out girls here at EAHS, _in fact_ , she was wanted even more than Lauren was. She was rich, popular and nobody could deny the fact that she was drop-dead _gorgeous_.

"I can't believe Tanya's back," Angela says, swinging her light brown satchel over her shoulder in a huff. "Why couldn't she get into that forsaken Academy?"

"'Cause her IQ is smaller than her shoe size, I'm surprised she even had the guts to try out for it." I comment, matter-of-factly.

We ignore the rambunctious behavior as we walk up the doorsteps of East Anchorage High School. The jocks were always throwing around that stupid ball everywhere they went, the same one the Vice Principal had confiscated at least two dozen times.

Our lockers were conveniently situated near my Calculus class, which just so happened to be closer to the water fountains; meaning that the area was always wet due to the little games they play while drinking water – _it was absolutely disgusting._

I shove my bag into my locker, all the while holding a small conversation with Angela. As soon as I take my gym bag out, I let out a deep groan. P.E. was my worst subject, I was a klutz-extraordinaire, I couldn't even jog around the Gym without tripping over oxygen.

"Angela!" I hear Jessica call out cheerfully, before wrapping her in a tight hug. _Jessica always knew how to exaggerate everything._

"Hey Jess!" Angela says in between giggles, slowly pulling away from Jessica's life threatening embrace. "So what did I miss?"

Jessica squeals, clearly over excited to tell her what's been going on. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, the bell rang.

"I'll see you in English," was the last thing Angela says to me before we part ways into our first class. I stifle a Wednesday morning yawn as I try to shake myself loose for P.E., because I knew that today's class was going to be brutal.

"Bella, serve!" Lauren yells impatiently. Snapping me out of my irrelevant thoughts and bringing me back to reality, I was holding the volleyball and Coach was practically whistling his ass off to get me to serve.

"Sorry!" I holler back, before hesitantly throwing the ball up into the air and cupping my hands to hit it. Surprisingly, the white tattered ball flew through the air and I struggled to keep my eyes on it as the indoor lights hit my eyes; but all I could hear was a painful groan.

I looked to the side, where the ball had landed on Mike's head. He groaned in pain and creased his eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologize, cupping my mouth as I fought back from erupting into laughter. Somehow, Mike didn't seem fazed; he simply rubbed his head and chuckled.

"It… it's okay, don't worry about it," he laughed nervously, flashing me a small smile.

"Give me the goddamn ball! I'll serve!" Lauren furiously yelled, snatching the failed ball from the space in between Mike and I. Lauren was unexpectedly sporty; then again she was on the cheer squad and attended nearly every ice hockey game held in Anchorage.

The rest of the game improved once I wasn't involved, I could tell Lauren purposely left me out, but I wasn't complaining; _better safe than sorry._

After our third game in which we swapped team members, gym was finally over and I quickly changed out of my gym clothes in the locker room. The room was steamy as a result of vain girls taking showers after barely breaking a sweat; most of the girls shampooing and conditioning their hair were part of Tanya's clan.

I zip my gym bag when Henrietta – one of Tanya's "friends" – exits the shower, with two towels, one wrapped around her body the other wrapped around her wet hair. I could leave right now, but unfortunately my god-forsaken hair was tangled and I couldn't leave it like that if I wanted to survive the rest of the day.

Removing my hair band, I unzip my bag _again_ and pull out my brush: slowly brushing out the dark brown knots and combing it into a sleek ponytail.

Henrietta suppresses a small smile, making me wonder why she even bothers to do that. It was clear that we weren't friends, maybe acquaintances, but _nowhere near_ friends. She was the loose end of Tanya's group, sure she was pretty, but she was the shy, less-outgoing type.

Then I realized that it probably wasn't a friendly smile, _it was a sympathetic smile?_

I took the rest of my textbooks out of my gym locker and stalked off towards the English classroom; still thinking about that stupid smile.

When lunch rolled around I was getting a strange vibe with odd glances. I wouldn't say it affected my lunch entirely, but it took a toll on me when I stood in line waiting to get my turn to choose between cheese and bacon sandwich and macaroni and cheese.

As I return to my lunch table; Victoria and Angela stare at me with the same sympathy Henrietta had. _What in the actual hell?_

"What is it?" I snap, dropping my tray on the rough surface of the rounded table. "Everybody has been giving me that same fucking look!"

"You might want to sit down for this, B," Victoria suggests and I crease my eyebrows. I slowly sit down, still unsure of what the situation was.

"Okay…"I trail off, waiting for them to say something.

The girls stare at me and I know that whatever it is, it's bad news.

"Riley's back in town…" Victoria announces in a low nonchalant tone. I stare at her blankly, struggling to react.

"Riley… ? Riley Biers?"

"M-hmm." She clarified. "He came to visit, for a week."

"A week?" I ask agape. At this point I wasn't sure how to react, I mean everything felt so surreal: is that why everyone is staring at me?

"Yeah, he has some family thing going on," Angela explains, adjusting her cat-eye glasses.

"Okay… but why is everyone looking at me as if I was a warning sign?" I question completely annoyed.

Angela's lips form into a crooked thin line. "Well that's the thing… Riley messaged me and somebody else – I forgot who – asking for you and your new number."

I started to feel uneasy as the bundle of nerves sat at the pit of my stomach, swallowing me whole. "You didn't give it to him…. right?"

"No!" she quickly assures me, "whoever he sent it to, forwarded the message and now everyone knows that Riley is looking for _you._ "

"Well isn't that fan _-fucking-_ tastic! _"_ I exclaim sarcastically, before sinking into my seat. Heaving a sigh, I shake my head. "Now please, let's talk about something else, my mood is already ruined –."

" – Freckles!"

 _For fuck's sake._

Victoria fluffed her hair again and sat up straight.

"Go the _fuck_ away Cullen," I sneer; I'm so done asking for his needs.

As usual he slides into the empty seat on my left.

He lifts his arms up defensively. "I just came here to remind you about today after school. You might have to remind me again so I don't take up other _priorities._ "

I lift an eyebrow. "Okay…"

Then I think about it for just one second… he was always mischievous, messing with me and annoying me because he knew I didn't like it. What if… he was the one that gave Riley my phone number? What if he was the one that forwarded the message?

 _Now that I think about it, it makes a lot of sense._

"Edward, do you have my phone number?" I ask, trying to sound subtly tranquil.

He instantly smirks. "Why? Are you going to give it to me?"

 _It wasn't him._ If he had my number he would at least be cocky about it.

" _No._ You can go away now," I wave him off and as soon as he stands up and winks, I could feel the penetrating stares I was getting from the cheerleaders. _Gawd,_ why was everyone so desperate?

"He's so hot," Victoria gushes longingly as soon as he leaves.

I give Angela a _'she's crazy'_ look and she briskly nods in agreement.

"By the way, you didn't tell me he was going to your house today?" Angela points out, finishing the last bite of her sandwich; that's when I realize that I haven't even taken a bite out of my sandwich yet.

"Yeah, it's for the mitosis revision. Apparently since half of my class failed the quiz, we have to write a report with our partners and present it to our class as a part of _revising_ ," I explain air quoting 'revising'.

I take a bite of my perfectly edible sandwich. I love bacon and I love cheese, put it together and it's the greatest epiphany of mankind.

"Oh, yeah we're doing that too. I got paired up with _Ben_ ," Angela says wiggling her eyebrows with emphasis. I laughed; Angela had the biggest crush on Ben since the ninth grade, you'd think that after so long she'd at least muster up the courage to go talk to him – but _no_. She was so mousy back then and even now, it was her plan of staying under the radar.

"Well at least now you'll grow the balls to talk to him," Victoria snorts, glossing her chapped lips. "In fact you won't even have time to grow balls at least now you _have_ to talk to him."

Angela smacks her arm, causing Victoria to yelp in pain.

"What it's true, you waited like a century and _still,_ you haven't spoken to him," she continues. "To be honest I'm surprised he's still single."

"Well that's not entirely true, I spoke to him that time at the middle school science fair. You know when he went to watch his little brother?" she retorts in a matter-of-fact tone.

Victoria laughs. "No! _I_ was the one that talked to him and you just stood next to me blushing like a beetroot!"

"Same thing!" Angela huffs in protest.

"She's right," I agree, very amused at this irrelevant argument.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was done for the day and had homework for at least three classes. But _oh-no_ , the day wasn't over so soon; I still had to finish my Biology report with Edward that was due tomorrow.

As I pack all my textbooks, I search the halls for Edward, hoping I wasn't going to have to chase after him to remind him. But unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen, which was strange; usually this was the perfect time for him to be hunting through the halls looking for a girl to take home.

I heave a long sigh, hauling my gym bag over my shoulder; I leave the school and drive home to get the place ready for his arrival later that day. Do you have any idea how traumatizing it would be – for _me –_ if Edward found my underwear just lying around? _My skin crawls just thinking about it._

I threw my bag into my teal rattan papasan chair and double-checked the floors for any underwear and bras. My black bra was hiding under my bed and I was shocked to find it there; but then again, I wasn't the neatest person in my household.

Carefully I lift each piece of clothing off the floor and fold it with humiliating precision: stacking them and separating them into my drawers.

Suddenly my phone buzzed and the screen flashed with a message:

 _I'm on my way, I hope your ready Freckles ;) – Edward_

I stifle a groan and look through my French windows, our street was rather quiet with only the laughter of little children echoing and giving this place some form of life. That's when I notice a black Mercedes pull up in my driveway, it was all too familiar and my breath hitched. But no, it wasn't Edward's car… in fact I wished it were.

That's when _he_ steps out of the car, from up here I couldn't exactly tell how much he's changes, but that swept up caramel hair was all too familiar and could only be one person's – Riley's.

I panic, pulling out my phone again and dial Edward's number in a flash.

"Actually, something came up. I'm going to your place."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Things are starting to get a little more interesting... ;)**

 **Anyways, leave me reviews based on what you think and stay flawless xD**

 **\- Scarlett xx**


	4. Chapter Four - Little White Lies

**_Hi fellow creatures! I'm so sorry this chapter is like five days late; I was soo goddamn busy I barely had anytime to think. But here it is and I really hope you like it and don't worry my uploading schedule is back on track!_**

 ** _Thanks thefranciine for editing, love ya babs :)_**

 ** _Anyways, I'll see you in the other side!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four – Little White Lies_**

 _Victim of my own good intentions  
I can't say no  
My hands tied, I'm trying to stay afloat_

 _I've been feeling like I'm out on the edge again  
My breathing shallows  
I can't pretend_

 _Little white lies  
We keep to ourselves, and will never tell  
Ain't hurting nobody with little white lies  
Nobody else needs to get hurt  
Hope that nobody knows  
These little white lies  
We keep to ourselves, and will never tell  
Ain't hurting nobody with little white lies  
Nobody else needs to get get hurt  
Hope that nobody knows  
These little white lies_

 _Victim of my own good intentions  
I can't say no  
And all my thoughts can't shove when I'm alone  
Victim of my own good intentions  
I can't say no  
My half's died  
I'm trying to stay afloat_

 _I've been feeling like I'm out on the edge again  
My breathing shallows  
I can't pretend_

 _Little white lies  
We keep to ourselves, and will never tell  
Ain't hurting nobody with little white lies  
Nobody else needs to get hurt  
Hope that nobody knows  
These little white lies  
We keep to ourselves, and will never tell  
Ain't hurting nobody with little white lies  
Nobody else needs to get hurt  
Hope that nobody knows_

\- _Florrie, Little White Lies_

* * *

 **Bella**

I grab my Biology report and stuff it into my brown satchel carefully so it doesn't tear. Panic sets in as I hear the doorbell ring, and in that moment, escape was the most considerable option in the spur of the moment.

The stairs creak with every step I take and it's nearly impossible to be quiet, while trying to get to the garage at a certain pace. With every contact his fist made with my wooden door a pang of anxiety hit me like a sledgehammer, knocking the sense out of me.

"Bella could you answer the door please?" Renee asks from the kitchen, but I ignore her. Entering the kitchen, I grab her keys and an odd look crosses her face.

"Where are you going?" she asks, concealing the boiling pot of pasta with its lid.

"I have to finish my Biology project, I'll be home for dinner," I assure, unlocking the garage door before stopping in my tracks and turning towards my mother.

"OK, but why didn't you open the door?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you," I lie – I'm a horrible liar, don't judge me.

Her eyebrows crease because she knows I'm lying. "OK."

I'm surprised by her brief response, but I didn't have time to evaluate it; I entered the dusty garage. In here we kept boxes of old crap and furniture, the air was a mix of dust and held the slight stench of petrol.

The garage doors opened noisily as I pressed the smooth built-in black button and I got into my car, revved the engine and drove away as soon as the SUV had enough space to back up.

As I drove out of the house, I caught a glimpse of Riley; who was now turned towards me wide-eyed.

He hadn't changed one bit; he was still 6'1 with an averagely built frame, his caramel colored hair was kept in the same swept-back hairstyle and his square-shaped face gave him a serious look.

Those burdened eyes dug into my soul, piercing it and injecting it with aged false hope.

As I make my way further down the road, I realize that I've never been this far into the street before. Nobody I befriended lived this far down and I personally had no connection to anything here. Five minutes in, I was out of my neighborhood. The further I drove, the houses seemingly got larger, increasing in height, mass and even facilities like pools (which was stupid, who swims in winter?).

"Holy shit…" I gawk as I pull the car up against the curb outside of Number Twenty-Two.

It was definitely striking. The front lawn was crisp and freshly cut; the three-story contemporary wooden home was fully propped with glass windows. Like the rest of the thresholds on this street, it was built into an odd shape; it was more like a trapezoid.

It just screamed 'We're rich!' to everyone who walked on the freaking pavement.

I could feel my self-esteem drop like the temperature in winter, it wasn't difficult to believe that Edward Cullen – a scandalizing jerk – could live in such luxurious conditions and grow up to be the biggest asshole that has ever graced the doorsteps of East Anchorage High.

I sat in the car for a good minute with the engine running, debating whether or not this was a good idea. Maybe I could write the paper for him instead? But then again going home was off the table since Riley was annexing my property.

Screw it. I turned off my engine and grabbed my necessities, before exiting the car and making my way up the stone carved pavement. As I walked up the doorsteps a strange feeling lessened my confidence – I couldn't quite put my finger on it, I've never been to Edward Cullen's house and never intended to. I have never and will never be intimidated by him, so what was it?

I knocked on the large double doors; surprisingly there was no bell or a butler to open it. Instead I heard a loud bark and jerked backwards, taken by surprise. Great, two dogs in the house – who knew one dog could own another, I didn't.

The rubbery sound of flip flops echoed around the house and it was ironic how everything could be heard despite the thick wood the house seemed to be made of.

The door swung open, revealing Edward without a filter – gone were the layers of clothing to conserve heat; he wore a simple white tee and khaki trunks. Gone was my filter! My eyes travelled down to his large biceps, which were only accentuated by the tee; after I was done eye fucking him, my gaze returned to his emerald eyes that glinted with amusement.

"Like what you see, Freckles?" he snickers, his lips warped into a grin.

"I'm not sure what I'm looking at. Desperation perhaps?" I counter, satisfied with my response. He slams the door behind me and – what I'm assuming is – his dog, barks once more and comes trotting down the wooden floors.

The Siberian husky was huge with a beautiful black and white coat, I could identify him as male because of his massive size, but despite that, his cerulean blue eyes stressed the beauty of the breed.

"Aw," I coo, bending down to pet the soft hound. "What's his name?"

"Dick."

I stare at him as if he had two heads. "Seriously?" I ask apprehensively.

He saunters towards me, folding his arms. "First, I was only a kid when I named him, how was I supposed to know the word was a substitute for male genitals. Second, it doesn't seem like you to have a dirty mind."

"Well… you don't know me at all," I say, bouncing back up from the ground and straightening my clothes. "OK, so where are we working?"

He gestures up the wooden stairwell, which I hadn't seemed to notice earlier, it was the most basic thing in the house to be honest. From the foyer I could see little parts of the massive living room and the marble kitchen.

I dither on the spot, analyzing his tranquil facial expression before climbing up the stairs. He followed me up the stairs and when I reached the first floor, I hesitated, then asked him if his room was on this floor.

He shook his head and to my surprise, he takes his hand and slowly pushes my hip up, signaling to continue walking, somehow sending a weird tickling sensation through my body.

When we reached his room, I was profoundly bewildered to find his room completely tidy – hell, his room was cleaner than mine. Edward's bedroom was large, complete with his very own flat screen TV, a small lounge chair and a desk; his black platform bed was pushed against the eastern walls and a big shelf of CDs, DVDs (that was larger than his TV) was propped up above his bed. I also noticed a classical guitar on the stand that sat in the corner of the room, slightly overlapped by the sheer curtains.

It would be incredibly difficult to guess this could possibly be Edward's room if I were a stranger. I was still in shock how clean this room was, didn't the way someone kept their room say a lot about that person?

However right now wasn't the time to debunk theories, we desperately had to finish our Biology report.

"So how far did you get?" I ask, plopping down on his lounge chair. He pulled out his laptop from the desk and joined me.

"I have all the data and I'm halfway into the explanation," he replies, opening up the Microsoft Word document. "I'm just a little stuck trying to explain the third phase."

I shift in my seat so that I could face him, gathering my hair and twisting it into a bun I'm prepared to enter thinking mode.

"That's easy, I brought my report to refresh my memory, wait." I rummaged through my bag for the report.

Two and a half hours later we finished writing the report and I began feeling uneasy about going home. I was afraid I was going to encounter Riley on my way home, or worse; he would come to me.

"Edward, you're not as stupid as I give you credit for," I confess hesitantly, in fact (though I dreaded to admit it) all his data was correct and all the research was right, he just couldn't put it into words.

"Yeah I know," only he could make a cocky remark at a time like this. He shuts his laptop and suddenly the air was thick, as though there was an elephant in the room waiting to be addressed. The way he looked at me under his dark lashes made me question everything, suddenly I wanted to know if he forwarded that text or spoke to Riley at all.

"Can I ask you something?" I instantaneously ask. "And please no games this time."

He smirked. "If you wanna fuck Freckles, we can fuck."

What an ass. "You're disgusting."

"I'm not hearing denial, so what do you say?"

"Omigod, you literally can't go a day without having sex can you?"

Edward wiggles his eyebrows seductively, leaning against the plush sofa.

I realize I wouldn't ever be able to tell him anything if I waited for his permission, so I just spat it out: "did you talk to Riley?"

A perplexed look dawned over his features, for a moment I couldn't tell if he was shocked or amused – typical jackass. I hoped it meant that he had no idea what I was talking about, but as his lips twisted into a smirk I knew I spoke too soon.

"You're asking me… If I spoke to your longtime boyfriend who you dumped after he moved?" he began, his irises digging into mine. "No, I didn't. But I heard he wants to talk to you."

"I don't believe you."

He raises his hands in defence. "Bella, I spoke to him but I never sent out that text."

"Are you sure? Then how did you get my number in the first place?" I interrogate.

"Freckles, a guy like me can get a girl's number in a flash…" he responds calmly. "All I had to do was ask your friend and she even gave me your number and address."

Victoria. Traitor.

"But do you know who sent that text?" I query, my tone was dripping with curiosity and arrogance.

He raises an eyebrow in thought before licking his lips. "Well actually, from what I've heard…it was Tanya."

If anything, I wasn't surprised; Tanya was a manipulating bitch that invested her life in ruining others. Back in sophomore year whilst I was dating Riley and we were inseparably attracted to one another, things between us quickly escalated when Tanya developed a close relationship with him. The two started talking in the hallway, then from texting to casual "friendly-dates".

"I knew it." I affirm sighing in frustration. I wasn't sure what to think of at this moment, reacting was as questionable as her intelligence.

"Why? Is he following you?" he asks, folding his arms across his chest nonchalantly.

"Not that I know of," I reply sincerely, "why am I even telling you this?"

Edward smirks raising his eyebrows. "Because you're like everyone else, you want answers."

I look at him gingerly, trying to puzzle out his response with uncertainty. But I guess he was right? Something I always hated to admit.

Great. Now I didn't know what to say, he took all the words right out of my mouth.

"Cat got your tongue? No worries Freckles, Riley's only here for a week."

"You don't understand," I say more nervous than usual. "That's much too long."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I'm still very sorry for late this chapter was! But I promise that the next one** ** _will_** **come out on Saturday and you'll learn more things about Riley! ;)**

 **Anyways, reviews are love so leave me some love! x**

 **\- Scarlett**


	5. Chapter Five - New Americana

**_So I have changed a scene and replaced with something less graphic and serious, I felt like the scene I wrote before changed the plot and made the story seem quite dark. I don't want that so I changed it to something that is just as serious, but doesn't change the whole story and make people think that that's all it's about._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five – New Americana_**

 _Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles,  
Just what you'd expect inside her new Balenciaga.  
Vile romance, turned dreams into an empire.  
Self-made success now she woes with Rockefellers._

 _Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall._  
 _They're Monaco and Hamptons bound but we don't feel like outsiders at all._

 _We are the new Americana,_  
 _High on legal marijuana,_  
 _Raised on Biggie and Nirvana,_  
 _We are the new Americana._

 _Young James Dean, some say he looks just like his father,_  
 _But he could never love somebody's daughter._  
 _Football team loved more than just the game_  
 _So he vowed to be his husband at the alter._

 _Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall._  
 _They're Monaco and Hamptons bound but we don't feel like outsiders at all._

 _We are the new Americana,_  
 _High on legal marijuana,_  
 _Raised on Biggie and Nirvana,_  
 _We are the new Americana._

 _We know very well who we are, so we hold it down when summer starts._  
 _What kind of dough have you been spending?_  
 _What kind of bubblegum have you been blowing lately?_

 _We are the new Americana,_  
 _High on legal marijuana,_  
 _Raised on Biggie and Nirvana,_  
 _We are the new Americana._  
 _We are the new Americana,_  
 _High on legal marijuana,_  
 _Raised on Biggie and Nirvana,_  
 _We are the new Americana._

\- Halsey, New Americana

* * *

 *** To be edited**

* * *

 **Bella**

As usual, _The Lot_ was full on a Friday night.

Victoria was off chitchatting with a jock and Lauren was flirting with a quarterback; Jessica was shaking her ass as usual and Angela decided not to come – _I should've done that._

Cheesy pop music was blaring through the speakers and sending slutty vibes throughout the atmosphere. Tanya and her clan were hanging out on the other side of the lounge, gossiping and watching over everyone else as if we were peasants.

Paul was off his shift tonight and was replaced by some old woman who clearly didn't give a shit if the punch was spiked. She was too busy sitting on her ass looking at absolutely nothing and attending to my drinking needs.

To be honest, I always questioned my social life (if you could call it that).

On the other hand, I haven't heard from Riley yet and he didn't show up at my home anymore, which honestly feels like a breath of fresh air. But I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet.

Riley and I had a rough past, one I would love to forget about. The first year of our relationship was great, we went on several dates and he made me feel like the luckiest girl on the planet; I was the only girl he ever saw.

However, during the beginning of our second year together, his strange behavior began; at the time, he was just titled quarterback and started hanging out with the jocks and cheerleaders. I didn't mind because we still hung out like we usually would, but I noticed his relationship with Tanya strengthened; it didn't help the fact that when I was just friends with him in the ninth grade, he claimed to have a huge crush on her.

Anyways, he nicknamed me _sweet cheeks_ and (the one I absolutely loathed) _babe._ At first I was suspicious of the sudden change from Bells, but I suspected it was just the influence of his new friends. That's until he started smoking and doing hardcore drugs like cocaine, I desperately tried to convince him to stop and he claimed he would but he didn't consider it afterwards.

Day by day his ego progressed and he became completely unrecognizable, we would hang out less and less. He seemed to only want me when he craved sex, but nothing more than that. Angie and Vic never stopped trying to convince me to break up with him, but it never crossed my mind until a reckless night at Tyler Crowley's housewarming party. I caught him in the act with Tanya, they were doing it in the bathroom when I stumbled onto them; completely shocked and raging, I lashed out on him and he took it upon himself to 'teach me a lesson'.

I cringe and quickly rouse myself from those memories—before I had a chance to react; I quickly wiped a free falling tear from my cheek, furiously biting my lip. With a sharp intake of breath I lost all interest in what was happening around me; the music, the people and even the soda. So I got up and left.

The parking lot was cold and dark; as usual _The Pitch & Roll_ – _the bar a few blocks north_ – was densely populated with forty-year-old men and women drinking aged liquor and chatting animatedly. It was likely that my parents were currently living it up in there, chatting, drinking and enjoying the perks of having a responsible seventeen-year-old daughter. It annoys me to think that everybody was having a wonderful time when all I have is haunted memories.

Luckily, I found my car before I could continue rambling mindlessly to myself.

Sighing heavily, I turned the key into the ignition was I was fully seated inside.

 _Crrrrr. Turn. Crrrrr. Turn. Crrrrr._

 _Fuck. Shit. Fucking-shit. Fucking-asshole._

I slam my palms against the wheel of beat up car as the battery continuously fails. With each drastic sound it makes, my levels of anxiety double over; I knew I should've gotten the damn car check like a week ago. I lean against the leather-worn seats and focus on my breathing: I close my eyes for what seemed to be a second before I heard faint footsteps coming towards my side of the road.

"You always looked good in blue, babe."

That's when I heard it. _Him._ His voice, that sentence, everything was a burden.

My eyes flew open and the sight of the guy I'd prayed I would never see again came into view. My heart rushed with fear and shock as his hand was placed over my window and his breath fogged up the glass; breathing became unfathomable.

"Hi babe," he says with a wicked smile distorting his lips. I couldn't find the courage in me to look him in the eye; especially when I already regretted wearing a navy blue blouse.

As I tried to push the words up my throat, it was as if they were forcing their way down into the pit of my stomach again, where they would grieve the horrid memories.

"W…what are you doing here…?" I finally say before a nervous lump settles in my throat, making everything ten times harder.

"I was looking for you," he begins. "I went to your house on Wednesday remember? But you seemed to have left the minute I got there. Apparently, you went to see Cullen huh?"

Without another word, I once again attempt to start my car in a hurry.

 _I tried and tried and tried._

 _Failed._

He chuckles humorlessly. "Having car troubles? Maybe if you accepted that car I offered you wouldn't be in this situation."

 _Tried and tried and tried._

 _Failed._

"Leave me the fuck alone…"

 _Tried and tried and tried._

Instantaneously, the car purred to life and it was the most grateful sound I've ever heard until now. Without another thought, I revved up the engine and backed out of the parking careless if I ran over his foot or something in between those lines.

Minutes later, I was able to catch my breath again and ponder over what just happened.

 _Riley was back, he looked for me and now – he found me._

As I drove past the thick forestry and the peaceful nightlife, I suddenly felt cornered with all my troubles. I remember when all I had to do was worry about homework and my SAT's that month until the incident; then all I could think about was hiding away from him and bottling up all my emotions. But most importantly, I knew I should've listened to my friends.

The freeway was pretty deserted which was expected considering it was nearly midnight and people were probably already at their destination. Using my free hand, I turn the radio knob and put some music on – _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ by Green Day was playing and – not trying to sound nostalgic or anything, but this song was my shit in freshman year.

 _Brr. Brr. Brr. POW!_

My car stops abruptly, making my body jerk towards the wheel. The smell of gasoline filled up my nostrils and I looked up to see a thin line of smoke as a result of the engine.

 _Fuck._

"Shit. Shit!" I slam my hands into the wheel and curse at the horrible day I was having. Exasperated, I escape the grasps of my car and inspect the engine; smoke enveloped me as I opened up the hood of the truck and I let out a cough.

"Fuck," I mumble to myself and pull out my phone from the back of my jeans. I quickly dial Angela's number.

 _Hey, this is Angela. I'm probably busy now so call back later!_

Of course, she was most likely sleeping by now – Angela didn't believe in sleeping at like 4AM like most of us.

I dial Victoria's number; she never misses a phone call.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"V! Omigod–!"

 _"_ _Hahaha, just kidding! Anyways, I'm either out or busy but call back later!"_

Bitch.

Five minutes later and I already attempted to call Jessica and Lauren, but unfortunately they didn't have a car. They said they would ask Tyler to pick me up but I doubt it.

By now I was standing on the road, hoping for some miracle to happen. Someone or something was going to get me home, for once I wished I was the type of girl that could just grab some random cute guy, take him home and take the pain away.

 _But I wasn't._

However, maybe that miracle came in the form of a silver Volvo that just so happened to pull up next to my car.

"Get in Freckles."

* * *

 **Okay so you got a sneak of Bella and Riley's relationship right? If you still have any questions about anything leave it in a review and I will answer them in either another chapter or I'll send it to you, it depends. I also wanted to point out that if you have something to say about their history, you can, everyone is entitled to his or her opinion and I don't mind criticism – however I do believe that there is no reason for people to be extremely rude about it. You can give me your opinion, point out a few things and criticize but there is no need to be rude or disrespectful, if you choose to be rude and disrespectful, I will simply delete your comment because that 'tone' you use with me doesn't need to be tolerated and doesn't need to be read. I'm not pointing any fingers, but you know who you are and I've deleted all your comments because you are completely rude and disrespectful and I will not tolerate it. If you feel the need to say something, do it in a respectful way please otherwise I won't allow any Guest reviews because honestly, it's pissing me the hell off.**

 **Yes when the rape scene was still in there, Bella didn't go to the police. I was trying to add some realism because even though rape victims definitely should go to the police, some don't because 1) they are afraid, 2 ) sometimes the police doesn't do anything about it and you might not believe me on this one but I've seen that happens several times and it's sad. Bella was afraid and she didn't want to be reminded of it again and yes I agree, she should've went to the police but she was afraid and she's the type of person that's very difficult to open up themselves – but that doesn't mean you need to hate her just because she didn't go to the police. She's not a fucking idiot and if you let me finish writing other chapters with the same situation you would've found out more about it and you would've found out why she didn't go to the police in the first place. Also, I added that scene in the sixth chapter (which I've deleted) for a reason, but you probably didn't read that either because you lashed out about it before you even had the chance to think about it.**

 **Scarlett**


	6. Chapter Six - High By The Beach

**Just to clarify, Bella was hit that's what she meant when she said he 'taught her a lesson'. Just for some of you that were also, I know some of you have read this before, if you don't want to read it again, read the authors note at the end at least! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six – High By The Beach_**

 _Boy, look at you, looking at me  
I know you know how I feel  
Loving you is hard, being here is harder  
You take the wheel  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
It's so surreal, I can't survive  
If this is all that's real_

 _All I wanna do is get high by the beach_  
 _Get high by the beach, get high_  
 _All I wanna do is get by by the beach_  
 _Get by baby, baby, bye, bye_  
 _The truth is I never_  
 _Bought into your bullshit_  
 _When you would pay tribute to me_  
 _Cause I know that_  
 _All I wanted to do is get high by the beach_  
 _Get high baby, baby, bye, bye_

 _Boy look at you, looking at me_  
 _I know you don't understand_  
 _You could be a bad motherfucker_  
 _But that don't make you a man_  
 _Now you're just another one of my problems_  
 _Because you got out of hand_  
 _We won't survive_  
 _We're sinking into the sand_

 _All I wanna do is get high by the beach_  
 _Get high by the beach, get high_  
 _All I wanna do is get by by the beach_  
 _Get by baby, baby, bye, bye_  
 _\- High By The Beach, Lana Del Rey_

* * *

 **Bella**

"So are you going to tell me why you decided to drive this way?" he finally asks, eyeballing me as he exits the freeway. After I got into his car, there was nothing but silence and nonchalance. It was as if I didn't just get into his car, in which he practically demanded me to get into without any reason at all.

"What do you mean? This is my way home," I retort, blankly. I guess he noticed how my tone was quite deadpanned, compared to how it usually sounds when I snap back: because he took another brief look at me before zeroing in on road ahead of him.

"No it isn't; you were on the wrong side of the road and if you continued, you would've driven into town," he continues, matter-of-factly. Which caught me completely off guard because Edward didn't even sound like Edward this point – then again, nothing is what it seems.

I knew he was right and secretly, I didn't know where I was going. I wasn't heading home; I was just going for a long drive to attempt and 'cleanse my spirit'. But I couldn't tell him that. So instead, I responded with dull silence.

I pressed my temple against the frigid window; winter was coming.

In a place like Alaska it would start snowing before winter even got the chance to peer through the window. If my calculations were correct, it would start snowing in three or two days. It always starts little, from snowflakes to depths of snow overnight.

Minutes later, he drives onto a street that definitely wasn't mine; the houses were massive and incredibly familiar.

"What are we doing here? I thought you would take me home," I ask as my eyes droop. I close my eyes for just a second and the next thing I knew I was in the garage: while Edward turned off the engine and got out.

Why the hell did he bring me to his house? I swear if he thought he had a chance to get into my pants then he is _mis_ – _well maybe if I had a beer or something, I didn't really give a shit anymore to be honest._

Oh god, I was a mess already.

That's when he comes around and opens my door, I squeal a bit as he throws me over my shoulder like a ragdoll.

"What…the hell? P – put me down!" The words fell out my mouth faintly as sleep overwhelmed me. I was fighting to keep my eyes open as he carries me into what I assumed was the living room. Even Dick the dog stared at me oddly; at least if Edward plans on killing me, the police would have a witness.

I desperately wanted to sleep, but all these thoughts congested in my head stopped me from doing so. It made no sense to me whatsoever.

Suddenly, I was met with a soft cushiony surface, in which I sunk deep into it. I realized he had laid me on the sofa and just as I looked up at me – sleep enveloped me.

I woke up with some drool on my shirt. Gross. Wow Bella, not exactly how you want to wake up at some jerks house.

Well at least my clothes were still on.

I look around, it wasn't dark but the lights were dim and the some TV show played faintly in the background. Lethargically, I stand up, attempting to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen, not here at least. But in the distance, I can hear Dick running up the stairs and I figure Edward must be somewhere up there.

By the time I made it up the stairs, I was lost; this house was enormous and there were so many nooks and crannies. That's when I hear a sound, not like a voice but almost like a song, a little tune in the distance.

Following the tune, I recognize it to be his guitar and I wound up in what seems to be another living room. Except it was much smaller than the one I fell asleep in.

I couldn't imagine what I looked like right now; my 'I woke up like this' game wasn't at it's high right now.

There he was contently playing his guitar and for once he didn't look like the fuck-boy he actually was. He looked like a regular kid – well I wouldn't say _kid,_ because he changed into a white V-neck and a dog chain hung around his neck. Hot.

I stand there, leaning against the doorframe, watching him play all while trying to fix my state.

"Did ya' sleep well?" he asks, taking me by surprise. Why did he care?

"Sure," I reply curtly. With a sigh, I say, "You play really well."

It felt strange giving him compliments, but I couldn't lie, he was really good.

Suddenly he stops playing and looks at me, his serious face twisted into a grin.

"How long did that take you?" he chuckled.

I snorted, before joining him on the couch. This felt odd but didn't at the same time. Huh.

Running fingers through my soft free flowing hair, I sat back and relaxed. That's when I realized that Riley would be running the streets for another few days; then I wasn't so relaxed anymore.

"So, where are your parents?" I ask awkwardly. He looks at me, then purses his lips before wetting them.

"Somewhere in the Caribbean I'm guessing," he says with a shrug.

"Oh," I reply dumbly. "So do they just leave you alone when they leave?"

I know that wasn't the perfect question to ask right now; but for a fact, I knew that anytime my parents wanted to go somewhere as far as the Caribbean, they wouldn't leave me alone. I know I'm nearly eighteen and all, but they're actually very overprotective. It might not seem like it because they let me go out all the time, but that's because they know where I am. However if they travelled far, they wouldn't know where I was all the time and I guess it scares them a bit.

"Pretty much, I haven't seen them in maybe," he pauses, merely thinking. "A month and a half."

I was agape. "A month and a half?"

He shrugged again, but looked dull. I couldn't tell if he was completely okay with this, or if he was upset. "Yeah, it's been like that for years. Except when I was little, my grandma used to come over – but she didn't do much except for eat, drink and sleep. That's why I have Dick."

I wasn't sure what to say; maybe the lack of his parent's presence makes him yearn for attention.

"You know what?" I say after a long pause. He looks at me, his green eyes sheer with care – if this was a show or some form of entertainment, he would definitely be out of character. Like what the hell? Is this what he's actually like when he's alone? Or is it just my impression?

"I never hated _you,"_ I blurt out loud after a while; I took a sharp intake of breath once I realized what just came out of my mouth. "I mean, maybe just a little."

He snorts, aw how cute _. Shut the hell up Bella, what did you just say?!_

"Scratch that, I still hate you, but don't take it personally."

"Yeah I know Freckles," he smirks. Fuck, he was back.

"Seriously though, why do you still call me that? My nose isn't that freckled anymore, jeez," I groan in frustration, yet with a smile across my face. "Why don't you call Lauren _Dimples_ or Amber _Big Buns_ or some shit?"

He chuckles, twisting his neck to look at me properly. "Because it doesn't work like that, _Freckles._ "

"Well then how _does_ it work?"

Edward shrugs again, which really puts me over the edge because I hated how he acts like nothing ever happens. Like everything was just meant to be that way and he couldn't give you any explanation at all.

Then _bam,_ like a tidal wave hit me, I returned to reality with a vast amount of questions.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask, now more curious as to why he didn't answer the question before. "Who told you my car stopped in the middle of the freeway?"

He didn't answer.

"Answer me," I say trying to stay calm, "why don't you answer me?"

"I don't want to."

I sigh heavily. "You make it sound like you have a choice."

He smirks, before biting his pink lips. Was I really staring at his lips? Get a grip Bella.

"Oh but I do."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"I can either answer your question, or…" he leans in.

"Or what?" I ask, his face only a few inches away from mine.

Then he glides his lips over mine smoothly. I gasp my eyes widen in surprise, my heart beat inhumanely fast, before hesitantly complying and kissing back. I can feel my ears get hot as his versatile tongue plunges into my mouth and my arms fly around his neck, enticing a small moan. Goose bumps shimmer across my skin as he brushes my hair away from my face. He tasted like peppermint gum and Coke; it was exhilarating and addicting.

I abruptly pull away.

Holy shit. I just kissed Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm adding a twist if you solve this riddle, you will get a sneak peak of the next chapter messaged to you.**

 **I'm teary-eyed but never cry.  
Silver-tongued, but never lie.  
Double-winged, but never fly.  
Air-cooled, but never dry. **

**I'l give you a clue, it's a component and something mythical. There are two things by the way, if you get one of them right I'll still give you a sneak peak because the next chapter will be very interesting – rubs hands together like a mastermind – mwahahahaha!**

 **LOL! Anyways until next time!**

 **\- Scarlett xx**


	7. Chapter Seven - The Kids Aren't Alright

**Sorry for the late chapter again, I might change my updating schedule just because I feel like I should be updating more ... but that depends on how tough school will be.**

 **Anyways, thank you Fran for fixing and polishing up this work-in-progress, I'm so grateful you just so happened to stumble into this page :)**

 **Anyways, meet me on the other side!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN – THE KIDS AREN'T ALL RIGHT

 _Stuck in the jet wash.  
Bad trip I couldn't get off.  
And maybe I bit off more than I could chew  
And overhead of the aqua blue._

 _Fall to your knees, bring on the rapture._  
 _Blessed be the boys time can't capture_  
 _On film or between the sheets._  
 _I always fall from your window to the pitch-black streets._

 _And with the black banners raised_  
 _As the crooked smiles fade._  
 _Former heroes who quit too late._  
 _Who just wanna fill up the trophy case again._

 _And in the end_  
 _I'd do it all again._  
 _I think you're my best friend._  
 _Don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright?_  
 _I'm yours._  
 _When it rains it pours._  
 _Stay thirsty like before._  
 _Don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright?_

 _\- Fall Out Boy, The Kids Aren't Alright_

* * *

 ** _Bella_**

I push him away and stand, breathing heavily as I ponder over what I had done. My palms were sweaty as I started panicking.

 _I just kissed Edward._

 _This can't be happening._

"Whoa," he nervously chuckles. "Why'd you stop?"

I look at him as if the answer was written all over my face. "Because we just kissed! That's why!"

"So? It was just a little smooch, Freckles, relax," he attempts to reassure me, but only drives me completely over the edge. I start pacing back and forth, biting my lip as my fingers thread angrily through my hair.

"Relax? You want me to relax?" I fume; I swear I could feel the steam blowing through my ears. "Edward! Don't you get it? I'm not some kind of toy you can mess around with; I'm not like Lauren or Tanya, who'll just jump into your pants whenever you want them to. I'm not some kind of puppet … you can't just pull my strings in hopes of getting laid?"

Suddenly I'm able to heave in a rush of air and I'm finally able to catch my breath. I stare at his blank expression.

"I should've known – you don't care, you just brought me here …" and with that, I fled the room, making sure to slam the door behind me as I ran down the stairs.

My face was hot with tears that were pricking at my eyes, causing an awful burning sensation; a painful lump sat in my throat, choking me.

"Bella," he calls my name softly and I rapidly blink away the tears, refusing to let him see me like this; weak and defenseless, no, not him.

I cross my arms and leaned into the corner of the corridor, moving mahogany strands away from my face.

"Honestly, I thought you were into it … I'm sorry," he approaches me; his hands splayed inches away from his chest, which was usually used as a defensive mechanism in most arguments.

"Well, I'm _not_ into _you,_ " I snap, "so no … I wasn't."

"Are you sure?"

I stare at him, my lips parting as my expression reads, _'did you seriously just ask that?'_

"Y – yes … I'm pretty fucking sure!" I involuntarily stutter, I could feel my cheeks heat and I palmed my face.

 _What the fuck is going on with me?_

"I don't believe you."

I sighed heavily; he makes my blood boil!

"Oh my God! You're so annoying! Can you just take me home?" I plead, my arms falling heavily against my sides with a thud.

He crossed his arms with an earnest gaze. "Okay."

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "What?"

"I'll take you home."

Somehow, I was surprised; I didn't think he would let down his determined façade to find out … well, whatever he felt the need to know.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, _really."_

I don't even know why I'm hesitating; this just didn't seem possible. Edward was never one to let go of anything; he got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted – such a spoiled asshole.

"Yes."

"But there is one thing I want from you," he gestures towards me and I mentally slap myself for thinking this would be easy. Honestly, I didn't want to have this conversation right now. I was already picturing my fluffy bed, in which I would sob into my pillow and stuff my emotions from the past three years back into the bottle.

"What is it?" I groan.

"Tell me _exactly_ , why you pulled away from me. Because, let's be honest here – you enjoyed it," he insists, cornering me.

Avoiding his gaze, I huffed and rolled my eyes; it was actually quite shocking how I haven't been able to roll them into another universe yet.

"Because you're a _man-whore!_ All you want is below the waistline … everything is about sex for you! God! That's all guys ever want … it seems like that's all they ever need … and they push and push …"

As those words flew out of my mouth, like word 'vomit', I realized I was inching further into combustion.

"I know that's not the only reason Bella, you've always known that about me, yet you kissed me back," he presses.

"What do you want from me? Because it seems as though you're fishing … as if you think you know something … more than you let on!"

He steps back, overwhelmed by my question.

He looks at me with that glint of hope I can't seem to put my finger on; _what was wrong with him?_

"The truth," he says as he turns toward the door.

The next thing I knew, we were on the road again. This time, it was straight to my house.

Once again, I leaned against the window, avoiding his worried glances. I sensed he knew something, but I didn't need any more assumptions on my plate. I mean, how could he know what had happened to me?

Minutes in and many roads ahead, the eerie silence became unbearable – the fact that he might know about what happened that night was unnerving. What if he told people?

But he hadn't after all this time.

 _But how could he, no one saw anything, no one was around._

The possibilities were endless, and my mind seemed so occupied that I couldn't even worry about that now.

As soon as Edward entered my neighborhood, a sigh of relief escapes my lips. I was exhausted, I dream of my soft pillows and my warm, deep blankets.

"It's this **one, number 22** ," I say, pointing towards my **darkened** house. Obviously my parents weren't home on a Saturday night– or a Sunday morning, (it was three a.m. after all.)

"Yeah I know," he says and I stare at him quizzically.

Ah. Jessica, I bet.

Suddenly I heard a boisterous giggle, like a drunken laugh or a squeal you'd hear at some frat party. My neighborhood was nice and peaceful, most of my neighbors were big families with little kids and dogs. It was hardly a place in which anyone wanted to get drunk, especially when the sheriff lived right next door.

Edward and I peer out the window and catch the sight of a young girl, probably around my age; completely wasted all over the lawn across from mine. Some guy was hollering drunken words flirtatiously, and wrapping his arms around her sloppily.

As he drove closer, the faces became more distinct, and to my horror, the girl was wearing nothing but underwear. In this cold? How drunk can someone be?

And to make things as worse as they could be, she wasn't just any girl.

She was the mayor's daughter – Alice Brandon, and everyone in town knows she _isn't_ supposed to be with Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, if not, tell me why. But other than that, leave me some love and reviews are love so put the pieces together xD**

 **\- Scarlett xx  
**


	8. Chapter Eight - Drunk

**71 reviews! I'm glad you guys are taking the time to leave your thoughts and comments, it means a lot to me! Some were wondering if this book was only going to be in Bella's POV and yes, that's what I planned. But if you guys want one chapter that's set in Edward's POV, then I could that, if you guys want?**

 **Thank you Fran, for polishing this and helping me with ideas. I honestly don't know what I would do without you!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT - DRUNK**

 _I wanna be drunk when I wake up_  
 _On the right side of the wrong bed_  
 _And never an excuse I made up_  
 _Tell you the truth I hate_  
 _What didn't kill me,_  
 _It never made me stronger at all_  
 _Love will scar your make up_  
 _Lips sticks to me, so now I maybe lean back there_  
 _I'm sat here wishing I was sober_  
 _I know I'll never hold you like I used to_

 _But a house gets cold when you cut the heating_  
 _Without you to hold I'll be freezing_  
 _Can't rely on my heart to beat in_  
 _'Cause you take parts of it every evening_  
 _Take words out of my mouth just from breathing_  
 _Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me? '_

 _Should I? Should I?_  
 _Maybe I'll get drunk again_  
 _I'll be drunk again, I'll be drunk again_  
 _To feel a little love_

 _\- Drunk, Ed Sheeran_

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asks in a furious whisper. He stomps towards Jasper and grabs him by the shoulder; he was fuming and I wasn't sure if the reason was Jasper being drunk and making a spectacle of himself.

I, on the other hand, was still exhausted, but my sleep-deprived state was more tolerable. However, my eyes brighten up – not in a good way – when I catch a glimpse of the mayor's drunken daughter on my neighbor's lawn.

"Whaaat maa ann? We'rejusthavingsomefun," Jasper slurs; his signature flannel jacket hung above his waist, covering the old seams of his khaki pants. But other than that, he was shirtless. His tattoo sleeve was just as prominent at night as it was during the day, the colors bright and accentuating every curve of his bicep.

Edward looked pissed as his glance crossed from Jasper to Alice. She was wearing nothing but a pink bra that matched her underwear; I couldn't believe this was even happening.

Alice Brandon was known as privileged, intelligent and as a diplomat's daughter. She was used to maids and attending prestigious parties. Never, have I seen her in such a reckless light.

"Do you realize that there's a cop in this neighborhood?" Edward mutters angrily, but Jasper shrugs it off, which angers him even more.

"Get in the fucking car!" he bellows.

"Youuudon'ttellmewhattodooo," Jasper argues, the words falling out of his mouth in a rush of indistinguishable syllables. Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my blue dress, I sigh longingly.

"Bella, take Alice inside," he commands: I wanted to argue and tell him that he can't tell me what to do, but I realize that what he was asking was probably the best decision.

Alice was now rolling on the grass in a giggle fit; approaching, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up to stand.

"Heeeyyy! What d'ya think you'reee doing?" she quarrels, swinging her arms around and throwing up her feet. She even fought like a princess, geez.

"I'm taking you inside before you get in trouble," I explain, forcefully dragging her across the freshly cut lawn.

Eventually, she didn't put up much of a fight and I was able to trap her in my house successfully. Edward and Jasper quickly disappeared after that. The way Edward fumed at him was different and strange, almost as if they were hiding something big.

I thoughtfully ponder over it as I help Alice inside. Setting my keys on the kitchen counter, I turn the lights on and she hisses.

"Can you dim the lights a bit?" she asks, squinting her eyes.

"Around here, nobody has dimmers, but you'll get used to it," I retort, suddenly realizing that my tone was a little off-putting and a bit harsh. What was I supposed to do? All of a sudden I'm dragged into a situation in which I have to nurse the mayor's drunken daughter out of her alcohol-abused state – even when I could be sleeping!

"Listen, I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she gestures towards her lack of attire, still a little slurred, but more conscious. "I … never meant to fall into a stupid trap."

I scrunch my eyebrows. "What trap?"

She groans and takes a seat at the island, resting her head against the cool marble. I fill up a tall glass of water to try and sober her up a bit, just in case my parents arrived.

"Jaaaaassssper – I can't believe I let him get me drunk," she says with another sigh of frustration. She drinks the water before setting it back on the counter.

I found some clothes that would fit her petite figure but not before she'd taken the time to empty her stomach contents into my toilet. Alice Brandon was definitely inexperienced; as I held back her hair while she sobbed in between the hurls, I realized that she's never actually been drunk before tonight.

She sat on my bed, dry tears stains mixed with mascara stuck underneath her sad looking eyes. I felt somewhat sorry for her. S he was remorseful, acting as if she just committed a sin that would land her in hell.

"I can't believe I did something so stupid," she cries, wiping her face with the back of her hand; _I'm_ _secretly praying she didn't stain my cute shirt._ "How could I let him get me drunk?"

"Hey, relax, I get what _he did_ to you was wrong, but it's not the end of the world," I full on emphasized the 'he did' part, because to be quite frank, I don't know what he did. Blaming everything on Jasper wasn't going to fix the situation.

Suddenly, I realize I was coming off as a bitch: in my defense, I am exhausted and trying to process all of this sudden information … isn't easy.

"But it is!" she yells. "Don't you get it?"

I shake my head.

"If anyone – and I mean _anyone…_ finds out about this, my father is going to kill me! Disown me for undressing in front of a guy like him!"

 _A guy like him?_ Jasper was a bad-boy; he had sleeve tattoos, piercings, he did drugs and more than enough to break the law. However, he was one of the less disgusting guys in Edward's group of assholes.

"Alice, nobody will know okay? Edward and I would never tell, especially since this is actually normal for us," I explain sincerely, a little quieter now. "Trust me! I've seen _a lot_ worse."

She finally quiets down as well, taking deep breaths.

"I mean…um…it was a little fun, I guess," she admits with the smallest tired smile. "Sneaking around and stuff."

I want to grin at her naïve response – God she was so pure, so innocent. Oh, it's only about time till' school ruins her. What an absolute shame.

"Exactly, instead of worrying about all of the negatives, just think about what you enjoyed … I'm not saying that you should continue getting wasted and trespassing on the neighbor's property, but you know what I mean."

"But please – don't tell anyone," she suddenly says, more frantic this time. "My boyfriend wouldn't like it, so please."

So she did have a boyfriend. _Ha, Jessica._ I want to know more about this boyfriend, but right now wasn't my place to ask about such personal matters.

"But why did you move? Like in the first place? Wouldn't you be happier at the academy?" I ask genuinely. I've been wondering why the mayor would send his daughter to a public school: especially since she was at the Academy, which had ambitious, rich overachieving teens.

She shrugs. "My parents separated and the only option was for my mother to move. There was no way I was going to stay with my father, so I chose to move across town with her," she says it as if it was normal. That was another problem with the Academy; too many wealthy parents with unhappy marriages. It seemed like a normal thing there; divorcing and remarrying.

"Why wouldn't you stay with your dad?" I knew it was a tough question and that I probably shouldn't have been asking, but if you just so happen to stumble onto my next-door neighbors' lawn, in nothing but underwear – then you don't really have a choice.

"He's … he's too strict and controlling. He pressured me for so many years to put on an image and I couldn't take it anymore," she replies, her cerulean blue eyes studying mine.

I nod understandingly, even though my dad was never really like that, I knew what she meant.

However, I was surprised with the confession I seemed to get out of her. It wasn't really a confession, but she admitted to not being who people think she is. This could be a good thing … Maybe she wasn't bratty, posh and didn't think of herself as superior – maybe she just wanted to create a new image for herself.

"Anyway, enough of that," she bounces off my bed, her voice drawn and weary. She examines my room: across my bed was my desk, decorated with loose pens and pencils, a pile of completed homework and my charging laptop. Just above that, was my collection of movies and teen fiction novels all back-to-back like trained marines.

My room was rarely ever completely neat and organized since, truth is, I was a bit lazy; I wasn't neat, at all.

"So … what do you think of school so far?" I ask awkwardly, not sure of what to say next.

She settles into my desk chair. "Uhm, I like it but – people don't seem too friendly."

I chuckle. "That's because East Anchorage High isn't known for having the _greatest_ community. Unfortunately, there are more bitches and assholes than regular teenagers. It's really quite sad."

"Yeah and everyone is always talking about something, like some new couple or 'she cheated on him' … that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I know."

"So speaking of couples … you and Edward aren't dating right?"

I sigh as I start thinking about my conversation with Edward earlier this evening … what did he mean when he said 'the truth'? It was then that I realized he was more mysterious than I thought. And he knew something: if only I knew what it was.

"No … we're not even friends."

Saying that felt false, but I also felt relief of some sort. I wanted to question his strange behavior and ask for reasons and of course, what he really knew. But I was aware that he probably would never give me an answer.

"Oh," she says, almost as if she was expecting otherwise. "But … he seems to really like you."

"Trust me, he doesn't, he just likes anything that has girly bits," I snort, folding my arms across my chest.

Alice chuckles, that _loud,_ high-pitched laugh. "I know he does … but he kind of … looks at you I dunno, _differently._ "

I stare at her, trying to figure out what she meant. There was no way Edward looked at me differently, he has the look of want – and not want like, _sex_ , but, _'I want to_ _annoy the fuck outta you'._

However, before I was able to put my finger on it, she quickly blabbers.

"I mean! I don't know, it just seems like it … but who I am to notice all these things, right?"

 _Right,_ I think.

But I don't respond. Instead I looked at the surface of my bed quietly, fidgeting with my fingers.

"No, he doesn't like me," I say, my tone dropping a little in uncertainty. "At all."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to tell me if you want a chapter that's set in Edward's point of view, if you do I might not write it in the next chapter, but the chapter after that! Apart from that, leave me some love and reviews are love! :))**

 **\- Scarlett xx**


	9. Chapter Nine - Superstar

**Sorry this is so late you guys! My computer broke down and I literally had to dig up my moms prehistoric computer to finish writing it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine –Superstar**_

 _You've been looking for more, I've been over my head_

 _You've been filling up spaces, I'm working too much_

 _(I, I, I)_

 _It's the life we're living now_

 _(I, I, I)_

 _And it's beautiful, somehow_

 _I've been waiting for the sun to rise where you are_

 _So I can tell you you're a superstar_

 _I've been waiting for our words to be in line_

 _So I can let you know that baby, you're the rest of my life_

 _You have loved, you have cared, you've been too good to me_

 _I can't try hard enough just to make you believe_

 _(I, I, I)_

 _We've been holding on to us_

 _(I, I, I)_

 _Cause we need it way too much_

 _I've been waiting for the sun to rise where you are_

 _So I can tell you you're a superstar_

 _I've been waiting for our words to be in line_

 _So I can let you know that baby, you're the rest of my life_

 _\- Superstar, Broods_

* * *

"Who the hell eats a lollipop by the lake?" Victoria curses as she tosses the end of a lollipop into the nearby bin. "Some people are just disgusting."

"Tell me about it," I agree as I shove the end of my sharpened stick into the back of a wrapper.

Jewel Lake Park was a beautiful lake where we used to visit for spring break back in the eighth grade. It was considered 'cool.' However today we've seen a rather 'not very pleasant' side of Jewel Lake Park. For six hours of community service, we were asked to clean the surrounding area of the lake. Victoria and I still had many hours left, so naturally we jumped at the opportunity, missing out on plenty of sleep.

Half of my grade was here, picking up other people's shit. It was backbreaking reaching for things that fell deep into the indentations of the land, especially the ones that were caught onto plants and stuff.

"Right now I could be fucking James in the back of the truck, but instead ... I'm here," she deadpans and I glare at her with the 'too much information' look. I had no interest in Victoria's sex life and I really had no interest when she gave Angela and me the gruesome details every now and then. Unfortunately, with Victoria, you had to settle on the dust with what you've got.

I approach a hill-like area, the grass was a dark greenish color during autumn and apart from being littered with leaves, there were very few bottles. You could tell there was some kind of party here; for there was a red cup hanging on the tip of a branch above me. I stared up at it and gawked. How did it end up there? For a disgraceful minute, I felt ashamed of humanity.

Standing on the tips of my toes, I reached up with the stick and poked the branch. Nothing. As I hit the branch repeatedly, the cup swung around but seemed to be fully attached to it.

I was getting frustrated now, heaving a breath, I got on my tippy toes again.

"Here, I got it," I hear a voice say and suddenly the red cup hits the ground.

I turn around and strangely, there was Mike. Of course, he would offer to help me ... Mike helps everybody – he's just that friendly. "Thanks, Mike."

"No problem," he replies with a shrug. As usual, he wore a casual, graphic printed shirt with a denim jacket and gray pants; he was a pretty average guy with a classic taste in comics.

"Ya know, if you wrap the string around your wrist, it'll give you a better grip," he suggests. I search my metal stick for the strap I didn't seem to notice. Once I find it I squeeze my fist through it.

"Or ..." I swing the stick haphazardly, nearly hitting Mike during the process. But thankfully, he dodges it with a nervous chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did I tell you? Bella's a safety hazard," Tyler appears with a grin.

"Shut up!" I whine, pretending to whack him with the stick.

"Tyler – she legit hit me with the ball in gym the other day," Mike exclaims with a loud laugh. Mike and his stupid word, _legit._

"Might want to be careful Bella. Otherwise we're gonna think you're hitting on him," Tyler teases.

I roll my eyes at their immaturity.

"But I guess that seems okay once he asks you to Homecoming," he suddenly says and I hear Mike clear his throat.

Did that just happen?

Did I hear right? Mike was going to ask me to the dance this Friday?

I mean with everything going on I forgot there was even a damn dance. I didn't even want to go.

"Uhm ... Tyler, we weren't going to mention that," he croaks. He was so nervous that it was quite amusing.

"Just ask her, Mike!"

He looks really anxious, his palms were sweating and he took a deep breath, his blue eyes asking for my permission. "Bella, I know this is very sudden and out of nowhere, but, do you want to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

Honestly, I was appalled. I never thought that Mike might have an interest in me, maybe I've been distracted and I just haven't read the signs ... maybe?

"Did I just hear a proposal?"

 _Guess who?_

Edward fucking Cullen appears behind a tree, planting the metal stick into the ground and holding his garbage bag tightly. I bite my lip out of anger as he smirks at me.

"I was just asking Bella to homecoming, that's all," Mike quickly says. I could see how intimidated he was of Edward ... and that disgusted me. Edward wasn't some sort of God, even if he looked like one.

I always hated looking at Edward; I tried to keep him out of my wandering mind. And with the events of the past week ... with Riley finally leaving, I felt like I could breathe again.

"Interesting, since she never actually attended any other homecoming dance there was ...," Edward says matter-of-factly, he folds his arms across his chest and leans against the old oak tree.

"That doesn't mean a thing Cullen," I snap.

 _How does he know I've never attended? I never thought he paid attention._

"Not to mention she declined every single guy that even tried to approach her," he continues.

 _Again ... is he keeping score?_

"Well, I like Mike. So yes ... I will go with you to the dance!" I nearly shout before stomping off in anger. I didn't bother to look back, but as I stomped off looking for Victoria, I realized what I had just done.

"You look like you found Mrs. Bennett's sex tape," Victoria says with a snort. "What just happened?"

I gawked at her and smacked my forehead. "I think I just agreed to go to homecoming with Mike."

She burst into a fit of laughter, but I failed to see the humor in this.

"Seriously Vic, he'll be heartbroken," I say, hoping she'll stop laughing.

And she did.

"How did you even agree to it?" she questions with a look of genuine curiosity.

I let out a short breath. "I dunno ... I was a bit distracted and I was pissed off at Edward –."

"I knew it!" she suddenly yells, pointing at me.

"What?"

"I knew it, you can't resist him – just admit it! You can't resist his looks or panty-dropping smirk!"

"Oh my God! No! He's a prick, there's no way in hell I would even lay eyes on him for any length of time," then I thought of the kiss ... the epitome of all my nightmares. I let him get to me, but it was only for a few seconds. I should've told Victoria or Angela or both, it felt odd keeping this from them, but then again ... I kept what Riley did from them, too.

"Mhmmm ... sure," she says sarcastically while nodding her head.

Then I realized it was best telling her, but now? Yes.

"Victoria, I need to tell you something really important," I start, inhaling a nervous heave of air.

"What?"

"Well, after I left The Lot last week, my car broke down and I called you, but you didn't answer. I called Jessica, and she sent Edward over to pick me up ... When he did," I spoke as if my parents caught me in a lie and I was going to get locked in the basement or something. But that wasn't going to happen, she was going to mock me ... yell ' _I told you so'_ at my face. "HekissedmeandIkissedhimback."

"What? Just spit it out!"

"He kissed me ... and I sort of kissed him back."

Her eyes grew to the size of golf balls and I knew she was about to make a dramatic scene.

She started squealing internally and I saw no logic in it at all.

So I quickly say. "But it lasted for like two seconds."

This was a lie – _cough_ – lips – _cough_ – tongue.

"Sure it did! I bet you liked it!" she argues with a satisfied look on her face.

"No – I didn't, hence why I pulled away," I retort with a roll of my eyes.

"I can't wait to rub it all in your face when he's around!" she exclaims with a Cheshire cat smile. That was the problem with Victoria; she had a very big mouth.

"No, you won't unless you want me to remind everyone of what happened to you last homecoming?" I threaten with a devious little grin and she gasps.

"Don't you dare!"

Last homecoming, some kid wanted to get high. So without the knowledge of what laxatives actually were, he figured he could pop like ten laxatives and get high. so he spiked one of his drinks with two pills and accidently left it on the counter. Victoria just so happened to stumble across the counter, spots the glass and drinks the whole damn cup. Well, you can guess what happened next.

"Yeah, because I'm not that cruel."

"Hey you two!" Mr. Ledford calls, our heads whip towards him in his classic suit. "Get working! Bella come and clean the bathrooms!"

The bathrooms? _Ew. Nasty_.

Knowing that there was no way I could argue with Mr. Ledford, I hesitantly walked towards the bathroom. The weight of the heavy, black garbage bag slowing me down. The restroom was a small brick building with high glass windows and smelled of sanitized toilet water. It wasn't a bad smell, but it reminded me of the middle school pool. Dropping my garbage bag by the entrance, I cut around the corner towards some bushes when I heard what I hoped wasn't a moan.

Were my ears deceiving me?

Another moan was elicited and a grunt followed. _No, not here._

Assuming I just imagined what Ithought I heard, I continued with my service, picking up loose tissues andplastic cups. When I was done with the sides, I made my way to theback of the restrooms and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Actually, I can believe what I saw because itwas right in front of me ... Tanya and a hunky blond I've never seen strong arms were wrapped around her naked waist and his pants were pooled aroundhis ankles. She wore nothing but a hot pink bra and the word vomit struck meseveral times.

Suddenly Tanya's eyes flew open in horror andthe mystery blond whipped his head towards me. Oh, God my eyes desperatelyneeded to be flushed, or removed. For the sake of my sanity, I need to beblinded.

"What the fuck! Get out!" she bellows,pushing the much older man away and quickly fighting to get her pants. SuddenlyI felt lightheaded, the bile climbing the walls of my throat ... don't do it,Bella.

 _Blergh!_

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Leave me some love! :)**

 **\- Scarlett xx**


End file.
